itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis Reynolds
Dennis R. Reynolds is the co-owner of Paddy's Pub, and Dee Reynolds' fraternal twin brother. Dennis currently lives with his best friend, Mac. Family Dennis' grandfather was a decorated officer in the Nazi Party. (The Gang Finds A Dead Guy) Dennis was popular in high school, but his prom date dumped him for another man. He earned good grades at the University of Pennsylvania and minored in psychology, though his original ambition was to become a veterinarian. Personality He is highly narcissistic, selfish, and vain. He is an underachiever who arguably passed the peak of his life in high school, when he was popular. Dennis' sense of self-worth is entirely dependent on what others think of his appearance and sex appeal. He frequently obsesses over any possibility that he may have a visible physical flaw and often spends the remainder of the episode trying to correct it. Dennis needs constant reassurance that he is attractive; he often goes to shocking or dangerous lengths to gain the attention and approval of people around him. Throughout the series, Dennis frequently drinks large amounts of alcohol and occasionally uses other drugs. Dennis has a weak superiority complex. He is almost wholly unable to empathize and routinely destroys others' property, betrays his friends, and harshly criticizes the appearance of people in his presence. He even insults and demeans his friends, particularly Dee and Charlie, on a regular basis and never hesitates to draw attention to their flaws, shortcomings, and past failures. Both his friends and enemies refer to him as "a piece of shit" within the series. In response, Dennis usually smiles or laughs and rarely disagrees with their sentiment, seeming to be perfectly comfortable with being "a piece of shit". Dennis openly considers himself to be the epitome of physical attractiveness, but is actually very insecure about his looks. Although he is generally unfazed and often pleased by insults about his personality or nonphysical features, he is very sensitive to any negative remarks about his physical appearance. Any critique of his looks, however mild or trivial, deeply distresses Dennis and often leads him to extreme behavior. In the episode "The Gang Exploits A Miracle," Deandra counters Dennis' insults by claiming that he has a "fat face" which temporarily causes Dennis to become dangerously anorexic. Exceedingly promiscuous, Dennis tends to easily gain the short-term favor of women. He's claimed that, in his sexual encounters, the words "no", "don't", and "stop" never stop him from following his intentions. (The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo) It has been revealed that Dennis was once dismissed from a counselor position at a summer camp because he was accused of the statutory rape of an underage teenage girl, although he maintains he just kissed the girl, who was only a year younger than him. (The Gang Runs for Office) Members of The Gang comment on his attraction to teenage girls in "Underage Drinking: A National Concern"; in this episode, Dennis ends up being tricked by an eighteen-year-old high school senior into plowing her at her high school prom. Dennis also has a fascination with rough sex, even going so far as to install a glory hole in the men's room at Paddy's. He even had a brief stint as a classy male prostitute with Frank as his pimp. Dennis is also implied to have had a gay experience while blackout drunk at the beginning of the first season when Mac, helping Sweet Dee get revenge, got Dennis drunk on tequila. Dennis shows a comprehensive understanding of the mechanics of gay relationships. He knows what it means to be a bear or a twink and understands how a "top" differs from a "bottom"; he explains to The Gang that "speed is the name of the game" when defining the role of a "power bottom". The possibly-ambiguous nature of his sexuality and gender identity has been explored in other episodes and is usually connected to his vanity and need for peer approval. Dennis' taste in music is primarily what Mac calls "early-eighties glam-rock femme-shit." Dennis is seen singing along with songs of Rick Astley on multiple occasions. Despite making less than $400 a week at the bar, Dennis' family's wealth enables him to wear stylish clothing and drive a Range Rover. He is the most educated of The Gang, having graduated from University of Pennsylvania. He mentions that he minored in psychology but failed to achieve his original ambition to become a veterinarian. He also has some artistic talent that he expresses by drawing cartoonish large-breasted women, which Charlie finds enticing. (The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo) "Popping off" his shirt in inappropriate situations has become one of Dennis' main clichés. Dennis' delusional self-image influences him to believe that anyone would want to see him without his shirt and would be just as pleased as he is with what they see. Early Life Dennis had a well-loved stuffed elephant named Mr. Tibbs. (Charlie Gets Crippled') Season One ''Please insert plot summary here. Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Trivia Notes Quotes See Also * Reynolds Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Gang